Forgotten Memories: Jounouchi’s Story
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU Just what do we know truly of Jounouchi’s past? Come on a rare trip and delve into our favorite blonde’s life. I can assure you it will be nothing like you would ever suspect. DISCONTINUED. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. Wedding Bells

Birds twittered in the trees as a zephyr gently ruffled the multi-colored autumn leaves. In the afternoon sun, wedding bells sang out from a large cathedral. Standing inside near the alter, a tall man with shoulder-length silver hair took a deep, steadying breath. Suddenly, at the far end of the isle, the doors opened and a woman, dressed in a silky white dress, a bouquet of red and white roses clasped gently in her hands, began to step forward as "Here Comes the Bride" began playing softly. As she walked, for a split-second, the couple looked each other in the eyes and they knew their lives would be perfect from that moment on.

Then the bride took too long of a step, caught the hem of her dress with the toe of her shoe and tripped, falling flat on her face.

The on lookers gasped.

Scrambling to her feet, the bride threw her hands in the air and cried, "I'm all right! I am _okay!"_

The man at the alter hung his head sadly and gave a slight wince.

Straightening her veil and smoothing out her dress, she hobbled her way to the alter. Clutching her, slightly crushed, bouquet, she smiled when she looked upon her soon-to-be husband and saw him fighting down a grin and his shoulders shaking slightly in silent laughter.

Calming himself down, the male took his partner's hands in his own and looked deeply into her baby blue eyes. The priest before them cleared his throat and began.

"Friends and family, we are gathered this lovely afternoon to join Pegasus James Crawford and Cynthia Nichole Krista in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a life-long commitment. It offers opportunities for growth and sharing that no other human relationship can equal - a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime."

The pastor looked to the groom. "Pegasus, do you declare in front of these witnesses that you take Cynthia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The silver haired man took a breath and nodded slightly. "I - "

_Hic._

The entire church looked to Cynthia, who stood there, blushing as Pegasus gave a stifled snicker.

_Hic._ Her entire body jumped with her squeaking hiccup and her partner bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep from breaking out into laughter. Turning a darker red, the blonde withdrew a deep breath and held it, giving a slight nod for the minister to continue.

"Uh…" He looked completely lost. "P- Pegasus. Do you take Cynthia to be your wife?"

Pegasus swallowed down his laughter and consented. "I do."

"In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Until death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest then turned to Cynthia and blinked. Her cheeks were puffed out and every once in a while she'd give a little jump, proving that holding her breath wasn't working.

"Cynthia, do you declare in front of these witnesses that you take Pegasus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Cynthia puckered her lips and turned her eyes downward, attempting to look at them. After a pause, she looked to the cleric and nodded exaggeratedly.

"Uh, i- in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Until death do you part?"

Another exaggerated nod.

He turned once more to Pegasus. "Pegasus, repeat after me. I take you, Cynthia, to be my wife…"

The silver haired man looked deeply into the woman's eyes and repeated softly. "I take you, Cynthia, to be my wife…"

"And these things…"

"And these things…"

"I promise you from this day forth…"

Pegasus opened his mouth to speak, but a loud "woosh" of air cut him off. Bowing her head forward, Cynthia panted, gulping in air. After a moment of catching her breath, she looked up and grinned sheepishly at the priest. "I think they're done now. Sorry."

The minister just shook his head sadly and motioned for Pegasus to continue.

"I… I…" A quick glance at the priest.

"I promise…"

"I promise you from this day forth!"

"I will be faithful to you."

"I will be faithful to you."

"I will be honest with you."

"I will be honest with you."

Pegasus heard Cynthia mutter under her breath, "No you won't…"and just barely managed to keep from snickering loudly.

"I will care for you."

"I will care for you."

"And I will share my life with you."

"And I will share my life with you."

"Through the best and worst…"

"Through the best and worst…"

"Of what is to come."

"Of what is to come."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

The priest turned to Cynthia, who seemed to be rolling her eyes at some of the things Pegasus had repeated and said to her, "Cynthia, repeat after me. I take you, Pegasus, to be my husband."

"I take you, Pega- _hic_ -sus (Pegasus gave a snort of laughter and the priest hung his head, not really caring anymore) to be my husband."

"And these things…"

"And these things…"

"I promise you from this day forth."

"I promise you from - _hic_ - this day forth."

"I will be faithful to you."

"I will be faithful to you."

"I will be honest with you."

"I will be honest wi- _hic_ -th you."

"I will care for you."

"I will care for you."

"And I will share my life with you."

"And I will - _hic - share my life with you."_

"Through the best and worst…"

"Through the best and wo- _hic_ -rst…"

"Of what is to come."

"Of what is to come."

"Until death do us part."

"Until de- _hic -ath do us part."_

The priest rolled his eyes and picked the rung up from the counter and handed it to Pegasus. "This ring I give…"

"This ring I give…"

"In token and pledge…"

"In token and pledge…"

"Of our constant faith…"

"Of our constant faith…"

"And everlasting love."

Pegasus gently placed the ring upon Cynthia's finger. "And everlasting love."

Turning to the blonde, the cleric picked up the ring and handed it to her. "This ring I give…"

"This ring I - _hic­ - give…"_

"In token and pledge…"

"I- _hic -n token and pledge…"_

"Of our constant faith…"

"Of our co- _hic -nstant faith…"_

"And everlasting love."

Cynthia placed the ring on Pegasus's finger. "_Hic_ - And everlasting - oh crap that's the wrong finger!" The woman grasped Pegasus's hand in hers and gave a sharp tug on the misplaced ring. "Damnit! It's not coming off! Umm…" she gave the man a sheepish grin. "Love…?"

The priest groaned and Pegasus shook with silent laughter. Motioning to the audience, the exasperated minister said, "When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words.

"Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill.

"And with these vows taken and these rings exchanged, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Pegasus smiled and lifted the veil from Cynthia's face, and amber met baby blue. Gently cupping his wife's face in his hands, he brought their lips together in a soft, yet deep kiss. Today was the day of a new life for Pegasus and Cynthia.

A new life together.

Together forever.

Done! And it only took me one day, too, which I find amazing.

Yami: I find it amazing you took so long to get started.

Angel: I had no clue where to start. *sheepish grin*

Kura : What's with Cynthia's hiccups?

Angel: *snicker* That actually happened - or… something like it anyway. My onesan, Gem, and me were forced to watch Gone With the Wind for Social Studies and what basically happened was:

Drama, drama, drama, drama, *squeak*, drama, drama, drama, drama…

Angel: It was hilarious! I could barely keep from cracking up.

Yami: *nodnod* Now, for the disclaimer - before you forget.

Angel: I'm getting sick and tired of saying the disclaimer… *gets idea; creates something that looks like a little black box* I is a geneious! MUWAHA! I am the veektor!

Yami and Kura : What's that?

Angel: It's my Disclaimer Box (DB for short) All I have to do I turn it on and it says the disclaimer for me! Watch! *presses ON button*

DB: -~- Angel does not own YuugiOu. -~-

Angel: My greatest creation yet. ^^

Yami and Kura : *rolls eyes*

Angel: Now with that said and done, Ja ne! ^^

Kura : *steals Disclaimer Box after everyone leaves* Let's have a little fun shall we…? *evil grin* 


	2. The “Joys” of Pregnancy

About a year after the wedding, amber eyes shot open as the sound of retching stung his ears. He made a face before leaving his _warm­_ bed and padding across the _cold­_ floor into the bathroom. Approaching his wife, who was kneeling over the toilet, he took her thick blonde hair in his hands and pulled it back.

"Cynthia," he gurgled sleepily, "don't throw your head in this time."

The sick woman made a face and muttered. "Shut-u~_uuuuuuulllllllllllllllllll_!" Cough. "Up." She glared over her shoulder. "I only did that once, Pegasus - so shut-up about it." She smirked at him. "First time you turned down one of my kisses."

"Because it was utterly disgusting," the silver haired man deadpanned. "You done with your _offerings_?"

"I'll be good for today." She suddenly grinned at him. "Now, come here and _keess_ me." She puckered up her lips as a trickle of vomit and drool made its way down her chin.

"I'd rather eat breakfast and go to work, then puke and sleep all day thank you very much." He gently removed her hair from his hands, kissed her forehead and left, presumably for his job at Industrial Illusions.

Cynthia stood, smiled, wiped her lips with the back of her arm, flushed the toilet and made to take a shower and brush her teeth. After that, she would most likely sleep all day.

A second round of four weeks passed by, in which Pegasus and Cynthia went to the doctor to receive the wondrous news that the blonde was pregnant.

Two hours after that, Pegasus woke out of his faint.

Upon this night, however, the silver haired man groaned as he stepped into his house. He had managed to arrive three hours late and he hadn't been able to call Cynthia.

He hoped she wasn't mad.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Looking up, he saw his, slightly plump, wife standing before him in one of her soft blue dresses with her hands on her hips. In one hand, she carried a throw pillow that looked like the stuffing had all been squeezed out of it. With narrowed eyes, she pointed at him and hissed, "You…"

Pegasus gulped and took a step back.

Abruptly, Cynthia bolted forward, snagged his arm in a death grip and began to beat her husband over the head with the pillow.

"You bastard! Why the _hell_ didn't you call! I was worried _sick_ about you! You could have been _dead_ for all I knew!"

"Ow! Ow! Fuck! I'm sorry! Ow! I'm sorry, goddamnit!"

Cynthia suddenly let go of his arm and whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. Pegasus looked at her tentatively. The blonde then threw her head back and gave a loud, wailing cry, tears falling from her eyes in waterfalls.

Concerned, Pegasus took a step closer. "What's wrong?"

"I… I do-…don't kn-kn-… kno~~ow!" With a sudden loud sob, she whirled around and bolted for the bedroom, leaving Pegasus standing there, not knowing what was going on exactly. With a light shrug, he followed his wife.

Stepping up to the door, he opened the door a crack and poked his head inside, noting that Cynthia was still sobbing into the pillows.

"Are you gonna beat me again?" he asked warily.

His only answer was a loud sob from the blonde.

Gulping nervously, and praying for the best, he cautiously made his way up to the bed. As though sensing his presence, for she didn't bother with lifting her head to check, she suddenly lashed out and snagged his arm and sat herself up, proceeding to beat him with the pillow and screech at him.

"Damnit you bastard - make me some eggs!"

"But you hate eggs!" Pegasus cried, trying vainly to get away.

"Make me some fucking eggs!"

"Fine! I'll make you some eggs, just stop beating me!"

Cynthia released his arm and Pegasus scuttled out of the room. Just as he was nearly out the door, the blonde chucked her pillow at the back of his head and shrieked, "And make them boiled!"

As the month changed, Pegasus awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock. Quickly reaching up (he gave his bed up to Cynthia so he wouldn't be beaten all night with the pillow and thus was now sleeping on the floor _beside_ the bed), he shut off the alarm, hoping he hadn't woken his wife.

But the gods above seemed particularly evil these days, and Cynthia had indeed awoke.

But instead of the screech-fest he hand been expecting, all he got was a sleepy gurgle and her pillow getting dropped on his head. He blinked and looked up, confused and amazed, and watched Cynthia flop her hand about.

"Pillow…" she muttered, nearly asleep once more. "Want pillow… Now…"

He was tempted to _not_ give it back, but then realized just how mad she would be if he did that and reluctantly lobbed the cushion back on the bed. Standing and wincing at his sore muscles, he looked at his wife sprawled out on the bed, looking for all the world like she was dead.

"I'm going to get ready and go to work," Pegasus yawned. "Please don't beat me when I get home…"

"I make no promises…" Cynthia gurgled.

The silver haired man grinned and leaned over, giving his wife a soft kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Bleg…"

"Oh gods, I'm gonna die!"

Cynthia gave a pathetic sniffle and cursed her hormones, as she moved to wipe her nose and felt the pain in her joints.

"You're not going to die, Cynthia…"

"Yes I am. Screw you, Pegasus. Oh, God it hu~~urts…" Wincing, the blonde placed one hand on her rounded stomach and groaned. "This kid had better be worth all the trouble." She groaned and closed her eyes. "I hope they drug me." 

"I hope they do, too…" Pegasus muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

The sun's golden light drifted in past the windows, illuminating the couple sitting on an overstuffed loveseat, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Suddenly, the blonde twitched and looked down at her stomach. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Pegasus looked at his wife and quirked an eye brow. "What was what?" 

"I… don't know…" Gently, she placed her hand on her abdomen and, after a moment, she smiled. "It's the baby. It's kicking!" 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh. Feel." Gently, she took her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. After a moment, he felt a dull 'thud' against his hand and grinned. Moving his hand to her thigh, he looked at her. 

"What are you going to name our child?" 

"Well… It it's a girl I was going to name her - aw _fuck_!" 

"Aw Fuck," Pegasus repeated dryly. "What an interesting name." Then slightly more seriously. "What'd you do to yourself now?" 

"This kid's going to have some pretty strong legs. These kicks are starting to _hurt_." 

"… Cynthia, _pinches hurt you." _

"You pinch _hard. Anyway," she twitched, presumably because of the baby, "if it's a girl, I want to name her Kohana." _

"Kohana?" 

Cynthia nodded and flinched. "It's Japanese and it means 'little flower'." 

"Why a Japanese name?" 

"Because I've always found Japan so awesome." 

"Yeah." Pegasus remembered the few times his business had forced him to visit there for a few months at a time. The last time he went with Cynthia, he'd had to, near literally, drag her back on the plane to America . "And if a boy?" 

Cynthia blinked and thought for a moment. "Jounouchi." 

"Jounouchi?" 

Cynthia nodded in confirmation. "It's a nice name, right?" 

"Of course." He leaned over and nuzzled her cheek. "Any name you come up with is wonderful." 

Two months after feeling the baby's first kicks, Pegasus groaned and banged on the door of the bathroom. 

"Damnit, Cynthia, I need to pee!" 

"Fuck you - so do I!" 

"You've been in there about _six times _today. I need to go now!" 

"I'm the one with the baby, you bastard!" 

"I don't care right now!" 

And thus it continued… 

Another month passed by with only the constant violent mood swings and a bit of dizziness whenever Cynthia sat up or stood, allowing Pegasus to think the worst was over. 

Oh how wrong he was. 

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_" 

Pegasus jerked awake and pulled himself into a sitting position, looking worriedly at his wife. "What happened?!" 

Calming her breathing, Cynthia looked to Pegasus and blinked. 

"I… don't remember. I think it was a bad dream…" 

He placed his chin on the mattress and gave her a dull look. "So you wake me up, screaming in terror, for no reason whatsoever?" 

She thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Exactly." 

"Bah." Pegasus curled up on the floor once more. "Go to sleep." 

"… I can't." 

"Then leave me alone for the rest of the night - I have work tomorrow." 

Cynthia sat on the loveseat, completely immersed in a think book, ignoring all that was around her. Blinking suddenly, she glanced down at her bulging stomach. 

Something didn't feel right… 

She suddenly felt a wet rush between her legs. 

"Oh, _crap_!" 

Pegasus looked up at his wife in alarm. "What's wrong?" 

"Baby's coming," she gasped, placing a hand on her stomach. "Get me to a fucking hospital - _now!" _

The silver haired man leapt out of his seat and gently pulled his wife to his feet. "To the car. Now." 

Cynthia complied for a few steps before looking to him and asking, "Where's my pillow?" 

"We're leaving it here." 

"Is it safe? 

"Yes - it's perfectly safe." 

"Thank goodness." 

Shuffling outside, lay down in the backseat of the car while Pegasus drove, making a mad dash for the hospital, wanting to get there before Cynthia decided to _share_ the pain she was in. A little less than half-way there, a cop pulled them over for speeding. 

Pegasus's reason? 

"My wife is pregnant and has violent mood swings - we need to go to the hospital now!" 

That, along with the woman's screaming curses, motivated the officer to escort them to the hospital, calling them ahead so that when the trio arrived, Cynthia was immediately placed in a wheelchair and rolled to the maternity ward, the blonde screaming and cursing all the way. 

Pegasus followed the blonde all the way to her room before stopping just outside the doorway. One of the doctors noticed this and questioned him about it. 

"If I go in there, Cynthia'll kill me. She likes to - _ahem­­ -_ _­share­_ the pain she's in. Especially with me…" 

The doctor made a little "oh" noise before turning into the room to deal with the screaming woman. 

And so, for several long hours, Pegasus waited in the hall, sometimes standing, sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting, but never sleeping. Even if his wife wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs, he wouldn't have been able to sleep for fear something would happen to her. With each of the passing hours, he felt a cold, clammy feeling deep in his heart that couldn't be shrugged off for the life of him. 

Finally, some near eighteen hours later, a doctor exited the room and looked to Pegasus. 

Feeling something deep in his heart, Pegasus looked to the doctor worriedly. 

Taking a deep breath, the physician looked into the man's amber eyes and spoke, "Pegasus…" 

I'm prolly gonna get lynched for that ending - I can _feel_ it… 

Yami: Most likely. 

Kura : Most definitely. 

Angel: *glare; sigh; ignores them* Anyway, I most likely have a _lot_ of information wrong in this, but please don't bitch at me - I've never been pregnant in my life! 

Yami and Kura : We would hope not! 

Angel: *continues ignoring* But, if any of you know where I might have gone wrong, please _politely correct me. Thanks _

Angel: Anyway - time to answer reviewer questions! 

Q: But what does pegasus wending has to do with Jou's Past? - Liv

A: Angel: If you look really closely - this chapter answers that question…

Angel: And that's all. If any of you have a question - just go ahead and ask me. I don't mind. *flips on Disclaimer Box*

DB: -~-Angel is a fish-~-

Angel: What the Hell?!

Yami and Kura : *snigger*

DB: -~-Angel is a fish-~- … -~-Angel is a fish-~- … -~-Angel is a fish-~-

Angel: *glares at Bakura* You bastard! *starts beating him over the head with mouse pad*

Kura : *is in pain*

Angel: *stops beating him after a bit; thrusts Disclaimer Box at him* Fix my damn box! And say the disclaimer!

Kura : X_____________x *takes Box* Angel does…. _Not_ own YuugiOu in.. _any_way shape or form… *faints*

Angel: *rolls eyes* Anyway… Until next time - Ja ne! 


	3. Jounouchi EDITED

**Please note** I had to redo the end of this chappy because I couldn't figure out how to start the next one as it was before. But I did keep the ending ANs the same 'cause I'm too lazy to redo those. Thank you. 

Taking a deep breath, the physician looked into the man's amber eyes and spoke, "Pegasus… you've been borne a son, and he's just fine." 

Pegasus closed his eyes and sighed softly. Opening his eyes once more, he looked to the doctor. "What about Cynthia…?" 

He withdrew a deep breath and looked once more at the other. "I'm afraid there were some complications and she died shortly after giving birth." 

The silver haired man paled and collapsed backwards into a chair, unaware of anything other than the words echoing in his mind. 

Cynthia was… dead? 

He buried his face in his hands and placed his elbows on his knees and cried. 

He stepped out into the hot, dry town, pulling his hat lower over his amber eyes. Standing next to him, a small child of four wrapped one arm about one of his legs, the other busily clutching a slightly ragged lion cub doll. Blinking at the town before him, he turned his large chocolate eyes to Pegasus. 

"Ish ho', daddy." 

The man smiled at his son and gently ruffled his mop of blonde hair. "I know it is, Jounouchi, but we're only going to be here for about a week, two at the most." He turned slightly, Jou letting go of his father's leg to clutch his doll tighter, and picked up the two suitcases next to his feet. "Stay close to me, Jou; I don't want you to get lost." 

"Otay, daddy," Jounouchi chirped, setting off with his father. 

Jounouchi cuddled his stuffed animal and glanced out the window of the Egyptian apartment. His dad had left a few hours ago to inspect some old ruins and the blonde child was starting to get bored. 

"Yuk'o?" Jou spoke, turning away from the window to face his caretaker who was currently sprawled out on the couch. "When's daddy comin' back?" 

The tall man rolled his sapphire eyes before closing them and leaning his head back to rest on the arm of the couch. "I told you before, kid, _I don't know_." He lazily opened one eye and glanced at the toy in the boy's arms. "Are you sure your dad wants you to keep playing with that thing?" 

Jounouchi nodded and clutched the doll tighter. 

Yukio closed his eyes once more. "Whatever…" 

The boy cast a final glance out the window before moving over to the couch. Gently he tugged on Yukio's sleeve. "Yuk'o? Do you wanna pway a game?" 

"No. Look, kid, just go in your room and, I don't know, play with your dolls or something - just leave me alone." 

Jou pouted at the one on the couch before brightening up. He looked to his toy and spoke, "Me an' you can go an' pway Can'y Lan'! C'mon Sim'a!" And with that, the boy dragged the doll to his room to pull out one of his many board games, leaving Yukio to grumble at the emptiness of the room around him. 

The moon shown down her silvery light as Pegasus tentatively entered the apartment, a sketchpad in one hand. Silently stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and smiled as he saw Jounouchi curled up on a chair next to the couch, sleeping peacefully, where Yukio sat, a book in his hands. The red haired man looked up at Pegasus and quirked his lips. Pegasus walked over to the couch and, after placing his sketch book on a nearby table, gently picked up his son. Looking at Yukio, he tilted his head in the direction of the door. With a nod, the redhead put the book down and silently left the apartment. 

When the door had closed once more, Pegasus carried Jou to his room, stepping over all the board games that had been left out previously, gently laying the child on his bed and pulling the sheet around his body. Glancing at the floor, he picked up the lion cub plushie and gently placed it under the blanket next to his son. Still asleep, Jounouchi rolled onto his side and draped and arm about the toy, bringing it closer to his body. Quirking his lips in a smile, Pegasus leaned over and softly kissed the boy's forehead. Standing, he once more picked his way out of the room, stopping by the den to pick up his sketchpad before heading into his own room. 

After stripping down and redressing in a plain white shirt and faded blue shorts, he clambering into his own bed, though instead of laying down for sleep, he sat upright against the wall, flicking on the bedside lamp and opening the sketchbook. Resting on each of the pages was a sketch different creature of myth. Under each was a set of hieroglyphs and under those was the English translation. 

Flipping to a page near the middle of the book, he paused and ghosted a finger over the outline of the sketch - a regal-looking dragon with a long, graceful neck, sharpened claws and large awesome wings. His eyes flickered to the hieroglyphs before settling on the English translation. 

Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

Around a year passed by, and Industrial Illusions produced a card game of creatures of the elements, great magic and dark traps. 

It was called Duel Monsters. 

Though not exceedingly famous, there were still those that enjoyed the game and even a few companies that wished to expand upon the game. 

And thus was the reason for the meeting between Gozaburo Kaiba, CEO of the most prominent building in Japan known as Kaiba Corp., and Pegasus J Crawford, CEO of Industrial Illusions. 

The afternoon sun shone through a large window, illuminating the large office in which sat two males - Pegasus, who sat behind his large oak desk, working away at whatever it was he had to do, and Jounouchi, who was sitting in an over-stuffed chair, happily looking at three shiny Duel Monsters cards. Upon each of them were a single, white dragon with a long graceful neck, large wings and eyes of brilliant sapphire. He stole a glance at their titles and smiled to himself as he mumbled them out loud. 

"Bwu Eyes Whi' Dwagon." 

At his desk, Pegasus glanced up and smiled at the sight of his child. He had always been worried that Jou would never really have any fun by himself in his office, but Pegasus knew that he hadn't been spending enough time with his son and so decided to bring him along whenever he could. 

As though he could feel his father's eyes on him, Jounouchi looked up and gave a gentle smile which Pegasus returned. Before he could say anything though, his intercom crackled and his secretary's voice floated out of it. 

"Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Kaiba is here to meet with you." 

He pressed a button and spoke, "Ah, excellent. Send him right in." Letting go, he turned to Jounouchi. "I'm going to have to talk with this man for a while and I'll need you to go outside and be nice and quiet. Can you do that for me?" 

The blonde child smiled broadly and nodded, placing his cards in his pocket. 

"That's great." At those words, the doors to Pegasus's office opened quietly and a tall brown haired man with piercing blue eyes stepped inside. Without a single glance at Jou, he walked right up to Pegasus's desk and gave a polite bow (Pegasus standing and returning it before sitting once more.). As the adults began to talk, Jounouchi quickly and quietly slipped out of the room and into the waiting room. The secretary looked up from her computer and smiled at the child before turning back to her work. Jou smiled at her for a moment before noticing three others in the room. 

Sitting in one of the barely cushioned chairs was a semi-tall woman with long, thick black hair and bright grey eyes dressed in a pretty red dress. In her lap was a small baby of about one with the woman's black hair and bright grey eyes. She was clothed in a frilly, pink dress. Next to her was another child the same age as Jounouchi and looked a lot like his father with his short brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

Jou smiled and stepped up to the pretty lady. 

"Hewwo," he said. 

The woman looked down at him and smiled sweetly before speaking in slightly halted English. "Hello. Who are you?" 

"I's Jounouchi Crawfor'," he said, beaming and pointing to himself. 

"I am Hana Kaiba." She gave the babe in her lap a small bounce and she giggled softly. "This is my daughter, Mokuba." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he looked at Jou inquisitively. "And this is my son, Seto." 

The other boy nodded and mumbled a soft, "Her… He_ll_o." 

Jou smiled and tried to remember what his father always told him to say when meeting someone new. "Ish nice ta mee' wou." 

The oldest ones smiled politely before Seto caught sight of the cards in Jou's pocket. With a tilt of his head, he questioned, "What're those? 

The blonde blinked before smiling and pulling them out for the other child to see. "Thay'we Dewl Munsh'ers Cawds. Thay'we thwee of the only fwore in tha world." 

"Rear-_ll_y?" The child's blue eyes widened slightly and a genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

"Yuh-huh. Daddy gave thwee o' them to me ta keep." 

"Wow…" Seto looked up and pretty soon, the two children were conversing about anything and everything they could think of. 

Quickly, the hours past and Gozaburo emerged from the office, looking slightly pleased with himself. He paused and cast a glance at his wife and said something sharply in Japanese before continuing on. Quickly, Hana leapt to her feet and started after him, Seto following closely. 

Before he could even contemplate the thought, Jou stood and called out to Seto. When the brunette paused and looked over his shoulder, the blonde stepped up to him and help out the three dragon cards. 

"Hewe, I wan' you ta have these." 

With a confused blink, Seto looked up and tilted his head slightly. "Why are you giving me these?" 

Jou merely smiled and replied, "So tha' when we mee' again, I'll know is you." 

After a moments pause, Seto took the cards with a smile. "Ok. I will keep these safe for my whole life!" He then cast a glance at his father who had an impatient frown on his face. "I need to go now. I hope I will see you later." 

Jou beamed at him. "Me too." 

Months later, as the moon hung in the sky, her full, silver light shining down upon the world, a tall redhead crept just outside the Crawford mansion. Gleaming sapphire eyes narrowed upon one window. 

Soon he would have his revenge. No longer would he have to listen to Pegasus's all-high-and-mighty attitude. Soon the other man would be crushed beyond belief. 

Now all he needed to do was start his revenge… 

Jounouchi gave a soft sigh in his sleep as he turned over, clutching Simba tightly. Only a few hours ago his father had lovingly tucked him in for the night. Sniggling closer to his pillow, he was blissfully unaware of the tall man creeping in through his window. 

Once fully inside the room, the man smirked as he looked upon the child. This would be even easier than he thought… 

Reaching down, he yanked the thick blanket off the child and grabbed him none too gently. Jou's eyes shot open, but before he could utter a singly sound, the man clasped a hand tightly over his mouth, the other taking a length of rope and binding his wrists and ankles. He then pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth as soon as he moved his hand away so as not to let him make a sound. 

"Now, now," he hissed, smirking. "Children should be seen, not heard - weren't you ever told that?" Looking down at the boy, he frowned. It was too bad he was so young - otherwise he could have had some _real_ fun with him… 

Oh well, no time to dwell on that. Clambering onto the bed, he straddled the boy's hip and raised a long dagger above his head, ready to send it crashing down into the child's chest. 

Pegasus's eyes opened suddenly. Sitting up, he looked about his darkened room. 

Something was wrong… 

Swinging his feet over the edge of his bed, he stood and silently exited his room, heading down the dark halls, subconsciously tip-toeing to Jounouchi's room. 

Upon reaching the child's room, Pegasus was surprised to hear soft scraping on the floor and terrified to hear muffled cries. Without a second thought, Pegasus threw open the door and turned on the lights. He was greeted with the sight of Jounouchi, bound and gagged. Sitting upon him with a dagger held above his head was… 

I hope I didn't screw up on da chibi-talk - even though I most likely have… (*hates children - especially those under the age of ten - and will do just about anything to get away from them*) *sigh* End one cliffy and start another. People are gonna kill me… 

Yami: Speaking of killing, isn't that what you were going to do to Jou? 

Angel: Yeah, well, the kidnapping sorta wrote itself and I'm too lazy to rewrite it. 

Yami and Kura : *roll eyes* 

Angel: Bleh… *flops on bed* Paaaaiiiinnnin… 

Kura : … What's with her? 

Yami: She just had her first ever ballet classes two days in a row. 

Angel: Meee leeegss… They burrrnn… 

Yami: No they don't. 

Angel: Quiet you! *sigh* Reviewer Q and A time again… Kura you do it. 

Kura : No. 

Angel: *chucks eggtimer (don't ask why it's in my room - I don't remember ^^;; ) at him* Do it! 

Kura : OW! Fine *grumblegrumble* lessee… 

… but whats with kura? - sniper6 

Angel: I'll answer this one - Ra only knows! He's just being a jerk! Which is about the only thing he knows how to do - aside from fuck with my Disclaimer Box!

Kura : =P

Angel: *starts chucking junk at him*

Kura : Ow! Pain!

Yami: -_-;;;; *sigh* If any of you have anymore questions, just go ahead and ask them - not like we'll care. In face, I think Angel would be ecstatic to know people are actually reading theses ANs. *flips on Disclaimer Box*

DB: -~- Angel doesn't suck…… She blows! -~-

Angel: **_BAKURA!!_** *starts pelting more crap at him* You lying **_fucktard_! **

Yami: *shudder* I've never been more disgusted in my entire life… *thinks* Waitaminute - yes I have… Still… *shudder*

Angel: *after reducing Bakura to a bloody pulp (don't worry, he'll be back… Or mebby you should worry… I don't know - I'm sick right now! o.o;;)* Perverted asshole… *grumblegrumble*

Yami: … Anyway, for the real disclaimer - Angel does not own Yuugiou. Never has and never will.

Angel: So there! P****


	4. I Will Love You Always

_Yukio!_ Pegasus mentally screamed. 

Silently and swiftly, the silver haired man strode forward and grabbed the wrist of the redhead. Before Yukio could react, Pegasus grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked him off his child and throwing him to the floor. Slightly dazed but regaining his wits quickly, Yukio leapt at the other man, blade out to slash across his arm. With only a grunt to acknowledge the wound, Pegasus drew back his uninjured arm and punched Yukio, sending him to the ground. Without a pause, Pegasus kneeled down, grabbed a fistful of Yukio's shirt and slammed his elbow into the back of his head. With a soft groan, the redhead's eyes closed and he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. 

Casting a glance up at Jounouchi and seeing him still bound, Pegasus grabbed the long blade from his unconscious opponent and rushed to his child, leaning over him and cutting away the bonds on his wrists and ankles before dropping the dagger to the side and pulling the bandanna out of Jou's mouth. The moment he was freed, the blonde child wrapped his arms about his father and, burying his face in his chest, sobbing fearfully. 

Gently wrapping his arms about Jounouchi, Pegasus gently rocked the child crooning a soft lullaby to the child. 

"_Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes _

_Rest your head, close to my heart _

_Never to part _

_Baby of mine…" _

Slowly, once the child's sobs subsided, Pegasus pulled back and looked into his teary chocolate orbs. 

"Jounouchi, I need you to go to my room. Close and lock the door and don't let anyone in, ok?" 

"But -" Jou started. 

"Don't worry; I'll be there as soon as I can. Now go on." 

With a scared nod, Jou picked up Simba and quickly fled from his room and, after a moment, Pegasus heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Knowing his child was now safe, he looked to the man on the floor with a sneer. Taking a sheet from Jou's bed, he kneeled by Yukio and quickly tied him up. Checking once more to make sure he was unconscious, Pegasus left the room and went down the hall to grab the phone. After a quick call to the police, he walked back to the room to keep an eye on Yukio. While he waited for the police to arrive, his mind turned to what had just occurred. With a soft sigh, he also brought up what he had recently been thinking about. 

Jounouchi wasn't safe around him. 

And this incident was just enough to make up Pegasus's mind on just what he needed to do about that. 

After the police had taken Yukio away and left, Pegasus crept to his room and knocked on his door. 

"Jounouchi? Are you all right?" 

A few moments later, the door swung open and Jou flew out, wrapping his arms about Pegasus's knees, crying softly. Gently picking the child up, he carried Jou to the bed, making soft, soothing noises and rocking him slowly. 

After the child's tears slowed, he pulled back slightly to look at his father before noticing a red patch on his arm. 

"Daddy - you hur'!" Jou cried. 

Pegasus cast a quick glance at his bloodied arm before pulling Jounouchi closer, shushing hi. 

"Don't worry, Jounouchi - I'm fine. Try and rest, ok? I love you." 

"I love you, too, daddy…" 

Several days after the attack, once Jounouchi had calmed down enough, Pegasus sighed sadly. It was time… 

Walking up to the door of his son's room, he opened it slightly and smiled at the sight of the blonde child happily playing a board game with Simba. For a few moments, the silver haired man merely watched his child, savoring the sight of him. Then Jounouchi paused before turning around and smiling at his father. 

"Hey, Jounouchi," Pegasus started. "You want to go for a ride with me?" 

At those words, Jou leapt up, grabbing Simba, and ran up to Pegasus. 

"Wanna ride!" he cried happily. Taking his father's hand in his own, he began to pull him towards the garage, giggling happily, blissfully unaware of the unshed tears in the man's eyes. 

As the car pulled up to the large building, Jounouchi suddenly felt a sense of dread creep over his mind, and, before he could stop himself or even contemplate why, he turned to his father and held the lion plushie out to him. 

"Here daddy, you keep Simba for me." 

Pegasus blinked, but took the doll all the same, a deep sadness flashing across his eyes for a moment. Then, without warning, he turned and enveloped his child in a hug. For a few moments, the two stayed like that before Pegasus pulled away. 

"Come on now, Jounouchi… Let's go…" 

Stepping out of the car and helping Jou out, the pair made their way inside. 

Once in the building, Pegasus walked up to a counter, behind which, a pretty woman with blonde hair sat. For a few moments, the two conversed about something that Jou tuned out. Pegasus signed something that the woman took before nodding and disappearing somewhere to the back of her office. The man then picked up the small child and nuzzled him. With a soft coo, Jounouchi wrapped his arms around his father and snuggled him back.

Gently, the silver-haired man pulled back slight and gave Jou a soft kiss on the forehead. Nuzzling his cheek, Pegasus whispered softly into the boy's ear, "I just want you to know I'm doing this for your own good."

Leaning back slightly, Jou tilted his head. "Wha' do you mean, daddy?"

Ignoring the child's question, Pegasus gave him a small hug and whispered softly, "I love you, my little one. Always remember that."

"I love you, too, daddy."

As Jou tried to nestle closer to his father, he felt a second pair of arms encircle his waist. Blinking in confusion, the child tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of the other's grasp. Looking into his father's amber eyes, Jou paused when he saw tears welling up in them. That one hesitating moment was all the other needed and Jou felt himself be pulled from his father's grasp and pulled close to the body of the woman who had come out from behind the counter.

"Don't worry, Mr. Crawford," she spoke, adjusting her grip on Jou so he couldn't get away. "We'll take good care of him."

As the woman started to walk away, Jou looked over her should and saw, to his surprise, his father wasn't following.

"Daddy?"

Pegasus winced slightly. He couldn't bear to watch his only child being taken away from him. Turning about, he clutched the doll to his chest, trying his hardest to ignore the pain that shot through his heart as his child cried out for him.

"Daddy? Daddy, come back!"

_I'm doing this for him_, he thought, trying to drown out his son's cries for him. _I'm doing this all for him. I'm doing this all for him…_

"Daddy! Please come back!"

Steadfastly ignoring the tears that silently fell from his eyes, he bowed his head and hurriedly left the orphanage.

"_Da~~addy_!"

Blllllleeeeeehhhhh……… @_x I did _not_ want to write the beginning of this chapter (as you can tell from the crappyness and uber-lateness of it). But I had to do it; otherwise you people would be pissed at me. *whine* But all rejoice because I finally finished this loathsome chapter!

Kura : *mumbling* About damn time, too…

Angel: *chucks a brick at him* Shut it you! 

Kura : @________________________________________@ Paaaaiinnnn……

Angel: Bleg… Oo! I just remembered! Youko, if you are still reading this, I _did_ in fact get your e-mail about this fic and I loved your ideas so much – I'm gonna use them. ^^ It's just gonna take me a while to get to their point. ^^;;

And cool - don't worry. All your questions and possibly more will be answered in the upcoming chapters.

And Larania, as for your question - yes I know Kaiba was adopted in the actual show. But, for my fic… well, you'll just have to wair for Forgotten Memories - Seto's Story to come out. ^_~

Alright, I think I've gotten everything for this chappy down. I AM NOW FREE OF THIS CHAPTER!! *cheers* ^^ *collapses backwards into chair; happy sigh; flips on Disclaimer Box*

DB: -~- A… gle… *shudder* BZZT - *static* -~- Yu-yu-yu-yu… *blows up*

All: O________________________________________O

Angel: …………… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! That took me all of _five seconds to make and I'm too lazy to remake it! *cries*_

Kura : *backs away slowly*

Angel: *notices movement; starts beating him over the head with her chair*

Kura : I didn't do anything! 

Angel: *pause; thinks about it* … Screw you! *continues beating*

Kura : OW! PAIN! *flee*

Angel: *chase*

Yami: *sigh* Angel doesn't own Yuugiou and Ra only knows when she'll make a new box or when she'll be back. So, in her place, see you later! 


End file.
